You Keep Me Hangin' On
You Keep Me Hangin' On - piosenka wykonana w odcinku "Throwdown". Jest śpiewana przez Quinn razem z Cheerios'kami. Piosenka się zaczyna po rozmowie Fabray z Rachel na temat jej uczuć do Finn'a. Tekst i tłumaczenie Quinn z The Cheerios: Set me free why don't-cha baby | Uwolnij mnie, kochanie Get out my life why don't-cha baby | Zniknij z mego życia, kochanie 'Cause you don't really love me | Bo twe uczucia nie są prawdziwe You just keep me hangin' on (The Cheerios: Ooh, ooh) | Po prostu chcesz przy mnie trwać You don't really need me | Tak naprawdę mnie nie potrzebujesz But you keep me hangin' on | Po prostu chcesz przy mnie trwać Why do you keep on comin' around | Dlaczego ciągle wracasz? Playing with my heart | Bawisz się moimi uczuciami Why don't you get out of my life | Dlaczego nie znikniesz z mego życia And let me make a new start | Bym zaczęła własne życie Let me get over you | Pozwól bym cię zapomniała The way you've gotten over me | Tak jak ty zapomniałeś o mnie Hey! '''| Hej! '''Set me free why don't-cha baby | Uwolnij mnie, kochanie Get out my life why don't-cha baby | Zniknij z mego życia, kochanie 'Cause you don't really love me | Bo twe uczucia nie są prawdziwe You just keep me hangin' on (The Cheerios: Ooh, ooh) | Po prostu chcesz przy mnie trwać You don't really need me | Tak naprawdę mnie nie potrzebujesz But you keep me hangin' on | Po prostu chcesz przy mnie trwać You say although we broke up |Zerwaliśmy You still wanna be just friends | Ale ty nadal chcesz być mym przyjacielem But how can we still be friends '''| Jak może trwać przyjaźń '''When seeing you only breaks my heart again | Jeśli z każdym spojrzeniem na ciebie, serce mi pęka? Quinn: And there ain't nothing I can do about it (The Cheerios: Whoa whoa whoa) | Ale nic na to nie poradzę Quinn z The Cheerios: Set me free why don't-cha baby '''| Uwolnij mnie, kochanie '''Get out my life why don't-cha baby | Zniknij z mego życia, kochanie 'Cause you don't really love me | Bo twe uczucia nie są prawdziwe You just keep me hangin' on (The Cheerios: Ooh, ooh) | Po prostu chcesz przy mnie trwać You claim you still care for me | Twierdzisz, że ci zależy But your heart still needs to be free | Ale chcesz być wolny Now that you've got your freedom | Teraz masz wolność You wanna still hold on to me | Ale nadal chcesz przy mnie trwać You don't want me for all yourself | Nie chcesz mnie tylko dla siebie ' So let me find somebody else' | Więc pozwól bym znalazła kogoś innego Hey hey Why don't-cha be a man about it | Raz bądź meźczyzną And set me free | I uwolnij mnie Now, you don't care a thing about me | Przecież ci nie zależy You're just using me (The Cheerios: Ooh, ooh) | Tylko mnie wykorzystujesz Go on, get out, get out of my life '''| Wynoś się z mojego życia '''And let me sleep at night, please | Chce w końcu być szczęśliwa 'Cause you don't really love me | Bo ty wcale mnie nie kochasz ' You just keep me hangin' on' | Ale chcesz przy mnie trwać Galeria 2i6dggm.png 500px-You_Keep_Me_Hangin'_On_(Glee_Cast_Version)_Full_Performance.jpg 141485_original.png 317045_1256349774813_full.jpg Dianna-agron-glee-keep-me-hangin-on.jpg Glee - You Keep Me Hanging On.jpg glee_6.jpg hangin.jpg glee_107-cheerleaders3.jpg keep.jpg Keep_Me_Hanging_On.gif tumblr_lr665iVswk1qzqd95o5_250.gif tumblr_ltoy322fv11qfyijao1_400.gif you.jpg You_Keep_Me_Hangin'_On.gif You_Keep_Me_Hangin_On_Glee_Cast_Version_29726320_thumbnail.jpg You_keep_me_hanging_on.gif You_keep_me_hanging_on_.gif Yum.gif Filmy thumb|right|250 pxthumb|left|250 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Quinn Fabray Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Throwdown